Birds
by Hoshigaki Kisame
Summary: Stork's best friend comes to vist for a while, but will she stay for a little longer than a visit? yes I said SHE. Pairings: Stork x OC, Aerrow x Piper, Maybe Junko x different OC if I get that far...
1. Chapter 1

Just a normal day on the Condor... or is it...? There was no emergencies, no fighting between Piper and Finn (that's weird...), no practical jokes (that's even weirder...) no flying traffic, no work to be done...just a calm, peaceful day. It was so calm that Stork almos fell asleep at the wheel.

"AAEERRRROOWWW..."Finn Moaned. "I'm BORED!!!!"

Aerrow twitched. He was getting tired of Finn's complaining. "Well, go do something then!!!"

Junko yawned. He was getting kinda bored with the complaining and the yelling. "Can we take a vacation or something?"

"NO!" Aerrow said (yelled) "we have to make sure there isn't any problems wit the Cyclonians!"

"Face it, man." Stork said, not taking his eyes off the sky. "We haven't heard from the Cyclonians in ages."

"Exactly! We have to make sure the don't do a sneak attack or something." Aerrow was acting more paranoid that Stork! Suddenly, the warning lights on the Condor flashed and the Alarm sounded.

"Intruder!" Stork cried, looking through his pariscope. "It's a unidentified ship, definently not a Cyclonian!"

"Everyone Battle Stations!" Piper yelled. Aerrow looked at her. _"That's what I was gonna say..." _he thought. He smiled. "_I think I found a new co-captain!" _That idea was gone in an instant as the bottom enterance,which was used only for landing, opened up. Everyone turned torward the enterance, waiting for the intruder to come in. It wasn't a cyclonian, a repton or anyone else they would expect. It was...

"CRAIN!!!" Stork turned away from the wheel and ran up to the welcomed intruder and gave them a hug.

"STORK!!!" The girl he was hugging hugged him back. As soon as they realized that everyone was watching them, the stopped hugging and Stork started explaining.

"umm... guys... this is Crain. She's from my terra, back home. I haven't seen her in... how long?" Stork turned to Crain.

"ummm... four...no, firve years?"

"I think so." Stork continued. " Why are you here in the first place? no offence..." He eyed her suitcase. "and how long are you staying?"

"Well, there was an ad in the paper. 'Help wanted for the Storm Hawks, must be able to fly a carrier ship?' You guys didn't put that in there?" She raised an eyebrow at Aerrow. Aerrow looked at Piper. Piper looked at Junko. Junko looked at Finn. Finn looked at the floor.

"Sorry, you said you needed extra help around here..." Finn said, still looking at his uniform boots.

"FINN!!!!" Piper & Aerrow yelled at him. "What if someone else got a hold of it? Like a CYCLONIAN!?"

"I said I was sorry..."

Stork interupted the argument. "So can Crain stay of not?"

"well... Considering the circumstaces... we _will_ need extra help around here..." Aerrow scratched his chin. "Can you cook?" he asked.

Crain nodded. "pretty good. I got three awards for it."

"Well... Welcome to the Storm Hawks!


	2. Crain's Bio

Okay, I need to clear this up. Helps me and other readers.

Name: Crain Merle

Age: 21

Race: Merb

Eye colour: deep gold

Hair colour: Dark Green, usually covers left eye

Skin Colour: Green, no duh

Fav colour: Silver chrome

Squadron: The Storm Hawks

Job: Co-carrier pilot, repairist, cook, doctor, computer specialist

Original Terra: Terra Jukke (JOO-NKE)

DOB: 3/1/1980 (I actually did the math for that!)

Peircings: Ears (three times on both)

Bestest friend: Stork

If I had pictures on this thing, it would be sooooo much easier! Thank you for actually reading this stupid discription! As I said before, it helps me get this story straight. It will be updated later.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't been on in a while, I haven't had much time. Anyway... Yay! Finn is a music-ohollic! Quite OOC, for everyone! Expecially Finn, i love torturing him! I don't own Storm Hawks, blah, blah, blah... you guys know the drill.

* * *

Finn walked into the tiny room at the end of the hallway, quite on accident, listening to his mp3. Piper had control over music this week, so he cheated. He walked, okay, maybe half-danced half-walked, into the empty room at the end of the hall so he could listen to '_BYou_' in peace. (I'm listening to that while I'm writing this. music is a substitution for crack.)The only problem with Finn's idea was that he forgot that the room was now being occupied by Crain. He came into the room singing and dancing to a , my opinion, pretty girly Sabrina Bryan song.

"Finn? What the HELL are you doing?"

"Huh?" Finn opened his eyes and came face to face with a wire-covered metal wall. "What the-?" A light-green arm was raised above the wall, which was actually the back of very large compter screen, and Crain's voice started coming from behind it.

"This is my room, now. Sorry. I didn't know you were using it."

Finn was using this room?" Storks voice came from behind the large machine, too. "Oh. Too bad, so sad. Hey Finn, can you help us move this computer?"

"Y-yeah, sure." Finn turned off his mp3 player, dissapointed, and started pushing the back of the computer screen. He got about one inch, but one of the wires came out with a 'POP!'

"What was that?" Crain walked around the computer, with great difficulty, to see what the popping sound was. What she saw was Finn standing there stupidly holding a red wire in his gloves.

"Finn!!" She moaned, slapping her head.

"I'm sorry!" He quickly appologized, out of habit, and looked at the floor, out of habit.

"Whaddid he do?" Stork put his head up above the computer screen to see what was going on.

"It's okay, Stork-kun. Finn just pulled a wire. I can get it back in is a mili-flash." She plugged in the wire, and gave the computer monitor an encouraging slap. (in cartoons the screen would fall apart, but it won't. /-\ ) "Let's get this thing moving again!"

The computer slid under her bed with ease (it's a bunk bed missing the bottom bunk), and as Finn looked around, he saw that the entire room was covered in electronics, from computers to decoders to mp3s to fans. Expecially fans.

"Hey, Why are there so many fans and air conditionings in here?" Finn asked as he looked around.

"Finn, do you know _anything?_" Crain asked the idiot, with Stork adding a little snort and the word "no."

"The fans are for cooling down the place." She continued. "All the computers create sooo much heat that you need air conditioning to keep this place normal temprature."

"Ohhhhhh... I get it." Finn lied.

Aerrow called over a loud speaker suddenly, yelling for one of the two merbs. "STORK! CRAIN! ONE OF YOU TWO START FLYING THIS THING!!! THERE"S A STORM AHEAD!!"

The two flew out of the new bedroom, and Finn, seeing his chance, turned on his mp3 back on and continued dancing out into the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Raging Storm Storm Hawks Condor Can't steer Can't see the mountian ahead Bad news

(Ps. I do not own Storm Hawks. You guys probally don't care)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stork got to the wheel first and Crain had to manage the periscope-thing. Piper and Aerrow were freaking out, Finn was still dancing, Junko was eating, and Radarr was laughing at Finn's terrible dancing.

"WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG?!" Piper yelled at the two merbs at the wheel.

"We were stuck behind a computer." Stork said.

"I can't see a thing out of this periscope!" Crain called out to no one in particular. "Either someone needs to clean this thing or the storm is really bad!" She giggled a bit at her own joke, but stayed serious. "hey, I'm actually starting to see something. it's reeally big, pointy, and -oops. STORK!! STEER STARBOAD, FAST!!! That's a MOUNTIAN!!!"

Stork steered left, only a second too late. Suddenly, there was a

SCREECH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!CRUNCH!!!!!

The right side or the Condor was torn open by a montian peak, and the ship nosedived downward.

"HOLD ONTO YOUR HATS PEOPLE!!!" Junko yelled before he was knocked out by a flying table, and landed on Finn, who got hit with the sticky, smelly fruit that Junko was eating, which went all over his face. Aerrow pulled Piper down, so she wouldn't get hit by the flying junk, and Radarr jumped onto the lamp on the ceiling to avoid getting hit by anything.

"Oh man," Stork mumbled. "We're doomed..."(I had to use this!) He and Crain landed on the terra the mountian was on, even though they couldn't see it. When everything was finally set down, the wake members of the Storm Hawks started cleaning up, and (trying to) take Junko back up to his room.

"Ugh... look at me..." Finn moaned as he looked in a mirror. "I look terrible..." He tried wiping the goopy fruity mess off his face, but it stuck fast. "Eww... Does anyone know how to get this disgusting mess of me?" he looked dowm. "and my clothes?"

"Put some hot water on it!" Crain told the blonde, as she pulled a wrench out of her long, green hair. "Ugh, I hate this stuff..." she mumbled

"What, wrenches?" Aerrow asked.

"No, my hair."

"Then cut it." Piper offered. "You'd look really cute with short hair."

"NO! I can't cut it!" Crain almost screamed. "I mean, it is considered beautiful for all merb women to have really long hair, and short hair is supposed to be for men. No offence to you Piper."

"None taken, but, why does Stork have long hair?"

Crain snorted. "Got me. Why do you have long hair, girly man?"

"It isn't that long... is it?"Stork strained to see the back of his head.

"Just up front... I'll cut it!" Crain pulled out a pair of scissors and had a crazed grin on her face. Piper and Aerrow laughed.

"Um...No thanks, I don't trust you around my head with a pair of scissors..."

Aerrow got up. "Well, I'm gonna go see if anything else got broken. Piper?" He held out his hand for her to grab, and they walked over to Piper's crystal room. Stork and Crain just looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "I think Aerrow has a crush on Piper..." Crain whispered.

"Well Yeah!" Finn called from accross the room, where he had a bowl of hot water and a rag in front of the mirror, trying to rub off the fruit goop. "Did you see how he pulled her down so she wouldn't get hit?"

"No... We had to fly the ship, remember?" Stork told him. He stood up and looked at Crain. "Hey, we should check if any of the computers are broken."

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot! Let's go!" She raced down the left hallway down to her bedroom, with Stork right on her tail.

Nothing was broken, surprisingly, but a cardboard box was thrown off the shelf and onto the floor.

"Hey, what's this...?" Stork picked up the box and sat in a computer desk chair.


	5. Chapter 5

Stork picked up the cardboad box. He began to open it, but Crain screeched, and snatched it from his green hands.

"What was that for?" Stork asked, exteremely confused, and maybe a little steamed.

"I... It's just...You can't look in there!" Crain studdered. Stork sighed. He put an arm on his friend's shoulder. "Crain." He said in a calm voice. "Whatever is in that box you can show me. We're friends. It's okay." Crain's face went into a weak smile.

"You're right, as usual. Okay..." She opened the cardboad box. Inside was, to a normal person, a pile of random junk, that anyone would have thrown out in a heartbeat. But Stork looked at it's contents and smiled a sad smile. It was a smile full of memories. Inside the box was: a small photo album, an old dead rose, a compass, a seed packet, a wooden flute, a music record, and other worthless pieces of nonscense junk.

"You kept all this stuff? After all these years?" Stork picked up the rose and turned it carefully in his hands, so it crumble. "This was from... High school right?"

Crain nodded as she picked up the compass. "Remember playing pirates?"

"and when we dug up Mrs. Merleson's flowerbed looking for 'buried treasure'?" Stork laughed. "Boy, she was fumed..." He looked into the box and pulled out the flute. "this was the one Mr. Radley made for you right?"

"Uh-huh. I think I can still play it..." She tried out a few notes before putting it back and taking out the empty seed packet. "And this is from when we tried to plant our own garden when we were seven."

Stork laughed. "What _did_ happen? I mean, I know the merb cabbage didn't grow... but what... was it just that we sucked at gardening, or the seeds were bad, or..."

"I think it was a combination of the two..." They both laughed.

Strork pulled out the music record (not a CD, an actual record you need a gramaphone to play...) and turned it over. It was huge, bigger than his face!

"Which record was this? You had a ton."  
"I think it was The Beatles or something. We can play it on the record player later, but now-" Crain got cut of by a loud beep and the power coming back on. The loudspeaker was crackling and Aerrow's voice blared through the speaker-box on the celing.

"Crain and Stork! Get your merb butts out here!! Junko's up and we need to explore the terra! NOW!!"

Te two merbs looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and got up. Crain put the box under her bed and mumbled, "hmph! Well, someone's cranky today..." before following Stork out of the room.


	6. Author's Note

This story is on hold for a very important reason. -sad music plays-

MY COMPUTER HAS CRASHED.

At least, the one with this story on it. I'll have to continue it once it's rebooted for the 15-millionth time. ugh.

All those chapters are lost. I had the ENTIRE story on there... all of the chapters. -cries- I was gonna save the whole story and put it all on here at once as a surprise for you guys, but I'll have to either re-write them all (fellow writers, you know how hard that is!) or wait until the computer is fixed. Either way, that's a long wait...

Sorry for the inconvenience, thanks for your cooperation!

Kisame! (me!)


End file.
